The Unknown
by Kayjayy
Summary: After graduation Usui left Misaki for England to become C.E.O of the Walker Company leaving Misaki all alone and Hurt. He didn't say anything to her not even a note,


Hello friends another lovely story of our favorite characters Misaki our demon prez and Usui our perverted out of earth alien!

After graduation Usui left Misaki for England to become C.E.O of the Walker Company leaving Misaki all alone and Hurt. He didn't say anything to her not even a note, she found out for herself want to know why? Because she found out for herself on the_ TELEVISION_! It was broadcasted all around the _GODDAM_! World ! And to make things more interesting Usuis freakin grandfather announced that his grandson(Usui) is to be engaged to the blonde that was next to him name Sara Fujika. After registering what was going on Misaki heart…_shattered _she promised herself never again will she let love get a grip of her heart _ever_

_~2 Years later before_~

_Misaki mom Minako was diagnosed with heart disease and only had a few years to live that put Misakis world on standstill she felt nothing her entire being felt nothing but cold numbing pain sucking up every bit of her existence her mom was her world she couldn't lose the one thing she needed the most. Suzuna her sister was there for her also but Miaski needed motherly guidance and her mom knew that as well._

_Misaki was determined to support both her mother and the rent so she dropped out of school and had taken up fulltime at Maid-Latte and a Part-time job at a luxury hotel on the otherside of town, just to barley cover the Hospital bills and their home, but Misaki wasn't the one to back down so easily._

_Suzuna had entered a lot more competition draws to help out as well everything was working out for a whole year and a half. Misaki works at Maid-Latte every weekdays then work at the hotel over on the otherside of town Saturday till Sunday she gets two days off every two weeks which was fine for her. Every morning was the same she would wake up at six o clock make Suzuna lunch for school, eat a piece of toast and make herself a coffee, clean the house, shower, get ready for work bit not before leaving her sister a note with the same greetings which her sister doesn't mind at all __Good Morning Suzuna lunch is on the counter and before you conclude anything I made a toast and coffee for breakfast, have a good day at school Your sister Misaki._

_A year later Misaki received an important phone call from the hospital requesting her and her sister to immediately come to the hospital it's an emergency, Misaki dropped everything she pulled Suzuna out of school both of them quickly made their way over, they were escorted to their moms room upon rushing there they were stopped by a crowd of people in business suits with tissues in their hands._

_While making their way through everyone turned to look at her and her sister all of their eyes widened and a few gasp were heard it startled Misaki abit but that wasn't important. As she was going to barge through again everyone already made a way for them to get through (like soldiers bit besides the salute position) seeing this Misaki muttered a quick thank-you a sped up her pace into her moms room._

_Laying on the bed was none other than Minako Ayuzawa the once beautiful eyes everyone adored now looked sunken with a dark purple color outlining her eyes her natural glowing skin that all the Ayuzawa has had been replace with a sickly pale tone, looking upon her mom Misaki clenched her fist she hated seeing her mom like this tube in her arms hands_

_Misaki and Suzuna held their mothers hand on each sides her mother smiled but still had her eyes close. A couple of minutes later their Mom broke the silence that stunk the air, I'm sorry for what has happ- she was interrupted by Misaki Mom it's not- she was quietly cut off from Minak raised hand "I have to tell you something important and please do not interrupt me until I finished okay"?"Yes" both Ayuzawas agreed. Minako explained about the people outside her room are from the company of Ayuzawas the most powerful company in the world and popular in the world of business her mother was the C.E.O of the company twenty years ago after she had Misaki she had to give her position as C.E.O up to the next heir because of her unstable situation which is Misaki she couldn't take the postion of the C.E.O of her Company until she was twenty years old she had already studied non-stop about business which she is remarkably a pro now, After Minako finished explaining to her daughters they were frozen shocked after all these years they were not normal commoners oh no! they are the most powerful and important people in the world. Misaki replayed everything her mother just announced she didn't waste any time to accept it, this is her new purpose in life was her family business she had much questions for her mother but decided to figure things out on her own. Her mother set her eyes on Misaki her eldest daughter with apologetic eyes Misaki moved closer to her mom and gave her a reassuring nod "I promise you mom I'll do everything to the best of my abilities me and suzu will make you proud" Misaki confidently spoke with strong determination in her eyes. Minako eyes were brimming with tears not for fear but joy, each minute that passed the pain was feeling lighter and lighter she knew her time was coming to an end she looked towards her brave angels she felt proud of them "Remember I loveyous …fforever" she whispered then closed her eyes for the last time._

**So how was it good or not good enough =-)The rest of the gang will be comin soon!Thankyou for reading!AND REMEMBER REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!And please tell me if there's any mistakes too THANKS!**

**Yours Truly KAYJAYY**


End file.
